Identity theft is one of the greatest concerns in the consumer marketplace. With only a small amount of information about an individual, such as an address and a social security number, even an unskilled thief can forge, counterfeit and fraudulently obtain unauthorized access to a consumer's assets, credit lines, bank accounts, and obtain other vital private information. Identity theft has become such an epidemic that all most all major credit card companies and banks offer inexpensive credit monitoring services to their customers, providing constant supervision over a their assets and credit reports.
Likewise, counterfeiting and forgery have become significant concerns in the modern economy and marketplace. Advances in computing technology and printing techniques have increased the incidence of forgeries, counterfeited documents, and other fraudulent activities. Countless areas of today's high-technology society require and rely upon certification, authentication and protection of highly valuable documents, papers or other materials. Fraudulent activities such as counterfeiting currency and forging signatures or handwriting are common. Methods of creating and perfecting forgeries and counterfeit documents, however, have become easier and more available with the advent of highly skilled computer printing and processing. As far back as 1991, the United States Treasury has continually added security safeguard features to the denominations of currency in an attempt to combat the use of counterfeit money. These safeguards have included watermarks, security threads embedding in the paper, microprinting, color-shifting ink, and the use of multi-colored bills.
Authentication of valuable documents or materials affects many facets of the economy. Notary publics use a raised stamp to authenticate notarized documents; drivers' licenses, passports and other photographic identification contain holograms and microprinting; sporting memorabilia and retail clothiers use holographic tags and stamps to prove authenticity. Even fashion designers are now including authentication devices in their clothing to prevent passing off of knock-offs as designer products.
A disadvantage to traditional security features is that they are visible and known to the world. If a counterfeiter is aware there is a security thread in a bill or a watermark in a document, replication of the security feature is easier. Once a feature is made known to the public, a counterfeiter may begin to develop specific strategies and solutions to overcome the security protections provided by the specific feature.
There is a need for a covert security marking to be incorporated into important and valuable documents, packaging, and other authentic materials to prevent unauthorized copying, forging, counterfeiting and other fraudulent use.